candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 759
| moves = 40 | target = 80,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 66 }} | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *40 moves are a lot to bring down two ingredients. *There are 25-move candy bombs on the other side of the board, where a hazelnut spawns. *With five colours present, it is quite easy to create special candies. *A player is provided a cake bomb to destroy tons of 2-layered waffles and four-layered icing, and chocolate, and to bring down the ingredients easily, too. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points.2 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points Hence, an additional 60,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Clear the icing to drop the ingredients. *Clearing the cake bomb will speed up the process of dropping the ingredients. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it can be a double edged sword as it can cause the ingredients to be dropped too quickly without sufficient points being earned. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, additional 180,000 points for two stars and additional 280,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn additional 4,500 points per move180,000 points / 40 moves = 4,500 points per move for two stars and an additional 7,000 points per move280,000 points / 40 moves = 7,000 points per move for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candiesThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 960 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 3,460 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades. *There are plenty of two layer icing and a cake bomb which makes it hard to create a colour bomb. Even though they are not hard to clear with five colours, it does not leave much moves left for creation of colour bombs via regular matching. *Despite the presence of five candy bombs, there are no more candy bombs being spawned which means that a minimum of 15,000 points can be earned easily. **Even if a colour bomb can be created during the first few moves and used on the colour of the candy matching any of the colours of the candy bomb, it does not provide that much points due to the limited amount of candies being cleared. *Clearing the cake bomb removes all the candies on the board including colour bombs and candy bombs, destroying any opportunities of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations which is the only way to provide a massive amount of points. Strategy *Clear the blockers using the least amount of moves. This will increase the effectiveness of the colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *Clear all the candy bombs using only colour bombs. It will be better if there are more candy bombs of the same colour. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery